Le retour de bâton
by Enileme-R
Summary: Cette année, Hermione a décidé de faire une blague aux jumeaux pour Noël. Mais, évidemment, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Fremione en 2 parties
1. Partie 1

La neige tombait doucement sur le Chemin de Traverse, en ce soir de décembre. La nuit tombait, et la rue était éclairée par les lumières des boutiques. La jeune femme n'était jamais allée dans la célèbre avenue sorcière à la période de Noël, et elle adorait y redécouvrir la double magie qui y régnait : celle du monde sorcier, et celle des fêtes de fin d'années.

Voilà six ans que la guerre s'était terminée, et Hermione avait passé chaque Noël en compagnie de ses parents, qui avaient préféré rester vivre en Australie. Elle offrait tout de même des cadeaux à Harry, Ron, Ginny, et l'ensemble des Weasley, mais elle trouvait toujours ses présents à Sydney, dans le quartier sorcier. Ils avaient toujours des objets insolites qu'on ne trouvait pas à Londres, et ses amis étaient ravis à chaque fois. Mais cette année, ses parents étaient de garde à l'hôpital où ils travaillaient dans le service dentaire, et Molly Weasley avait insisté pour que la brune passe le réveillon avec eux.

Elle avait donc bien acheté un cadeaux à ses parents qu'elle avait posté, mais à présent, elle devait trouver sur le Chemin de Traverse des cadeaux moins originaux, et elle n'avait pas des idées pour tout le monde. Pour Harry, Ron et Ginny, des accessoires de Quidditch personnalisés. Pour Arthur et Molly, un diffuseur de parfum moldu qui les charmerait tout les deux. Pour la famille de Bill et Fleur, des tableaux magiques. Pour Charlie, une encyclopédie sur les dragons de l'hémisphère sud. Pour Percy et sa femme, des livres sur l'arithmomancie, puisqu'ils faisaient carrière tous les deux dans ce domaine à présent. Et il manquait les jumeaux. Elle avait beau se creuser la tête, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait leur offrir. Elle remontait pour la troisième fois la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse, lorsqu'elle sembla voir la célèbre boutique des jumeaux Farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux. Soudainement, elle se stoppa, faisant râler les passants derrière elle. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention : une idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

D'un pas décidé, Hermione se dirigea vers la boutique, pleine en cette période pré-Noël. Fred et George étaient occupés à conseiller divers clients, aidés par deux employés en caisse et un autre qui s'occupait de la mise en rayons.

Elle sourit face à l'ambiance joyeuse du magasin et à effervescente dues aux fêtes de fin d'année. Elle parcourut les rayons, regardant rapidement les différents jouets, se dirigeant directement vers les potions et divers filtres. Elle regarda les étiquettes de chacun, et sourit en en choisissant deux différents. Elle se dirigea vers la caisse en évitant soigneusement de croiser les deux Weasley, et paya ses achats qu'elle se pressa de ranger au fond de son sac.

Elle retourna flâner du côté des rêves éveillés, se disant que si les jumeaux la voyaient, elle aurait au moins une véritable excuse.

Cela ne manqua pas, puisqu'à peine eut-elle atteint le rayon qu'elle entendit une voix juste derrière elle.

\- Ça alors, notre Hermignone préférée dans notre magasin !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi George, salua-t-elle après s'être retournée.

\- Salut, oui excuse-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois ici depuis l'ouverture de la boutique !

\- Oh rien de bien particulier, je viens de terminer mes achats de Noël, et je me suis dit que je pouvais venir ici pour voir si vos rêves éveillés ont toujours autant de succès.

Le rouquin eut un sourire rayonnant sur le visage, ravi de voir que son amie s'intéressait à leurs produits.

\- Évidemment qu'ils en ont toujours, du succès ! Tu en veux une boîte ?

\- Oh, je...

\- C'est offert par la maison.

George attrapa un article et le tendit sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme qui rosissait, touchée par l'attention.

\- C'est vraiment gentil George, je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin.

Fred était apparut derrière elle, n'ayant rien manqué de la fin leur échange.

\- Salut Hermione.

Son sourire était, tout comme celui de son jumeau, rayonnant et Hermione ne put que lui rendre.

\- Salut Fred.

\- Tu voulais en acheter alors ?

\- A vrai dire, j'étais juste curieuse. Je terminais quelques achats pour demain soir, et je me suis dit que je pouvais passer vous faire un coucou et voir comment allait la boutique. Mais tout va pour le mieux à ce que je vois.

Elle regardait tout autour d'eux avec émerveillement, toujours impressionnée par leur imagination.

\- Parfaitement, surtout que nous venons d'avoir ce sir une cliente de luxe ! plaisanta George.

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une ancienne préfète qui nous confisquait nos produits vient dans la boutique, ajouta Fred d'un air malicieux.

Hermione éclata de rire, se souvenant parfaitement de son caractère rigide en cinquième année.

\- C'est vrai que je n'étais pas particulièrement tendre avec vous sur ce sujet-là.

\- Contente que tu le reconnaisses !

\- Mais pour ma défense, vous torturiez des premières années !

\- Eh ! s'offusquèrent-ils simultanément.

\- On ne les torturait pas, ils étaient payés !

\- Et ils venaient de leur plein gré !

\- Bien sûr, je vous crois.

La sorcière levait les yeux au ciel, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

\- Bon, je ne vais pas vous accaparer plus longtemps, vous avez beaucoup de clients ce soir.

\- Eh oui, les achats de dernières minutes.

George fit un petit sourire contrit, avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Hermione qui pesta ensuite contre lui alors qu'il ricanait en s'éloignant.

\- A demain Hermione !

Tout en le fixant d'un regard meurtrier, elle se recoiffa comme elle put, sous les yeux amusés de Fred.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire pareil, menaça-t-elle.

Il leva les mains en l'air d'un signe d'innocence, une expression faussement choquée sur le visage.

\- Moi ? Faire ça ? Pour qui tu me prends ?

\- Pour un jumeau Weasley tiens, à ton avis ?

L'ancien Gryffondor éclata de rire, avant d'attraper Hermione par les épaules pour la serrer brièvement contre lui.

\- A demain Mione, bonne soirée.

Hermione n'avait plus l'habitude de fêter Noël sous la neige, si bien qu'elle ne put retenir un sourire enfantin sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle arriva dans le jardin enneigé des Weasley. Les gnomes s'étaient réfugiés sous la terre pour l'hiver, et elle put rejoindre la bâtisse sans d'autre encombre que l'épaisse couche de poudreuse sur le sol.

Le Terrier était décoré de guirlandes lumineuses moldues qu'Arthur avait réussi à faire fonctionner sans électricité, et la jeune femme sourit en repensant au sourire qu'il avait eu lorsqu'elle lui avait offert quelques années plus tôt. Depuis l'extérieur, elle pouvait voir les lumières allumées dans la maison et elle entendait des éclats de rire. Elle devait être la dernière, puisque l'ensemble des 7 enfants Weasley étaient au Terrier depuis deux jours, et que Harry les avait rejoint la veille au soir. Elle frappa trois coups contre la porte, et aussitôt une tornade rousse l'assaillit.

\- Oh Hermione chérie tu es là ! On n'attendait plus que toi. Viens, débarrasse-toi de ton manteau, je vais aller l'accrocher. Oh et je vous ai tous tricoté des chaussons pour ce soir, les tiens sont là. Je me suis dit que le violet irait bien avec tes yeux.

Molly lui arracha presque son manteau des mains pour le suspendre, lui offrant déjà des chocolats alors qu'elle n'avait pas fini de retirer ses bottes.

\- Laisse-la un peu respirer maman, elle arrive à peine !

\- Ron !

Encore en chaussettes, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami, pendant que la matriarche souriait en repartant dans sa cuisine. Harry et Ginny apparurent à leur tour dans l'encadrement de la porte, et la brune les enlaça aussi, ravie de les revoir.

\- Comment vas-tu ? On ne s'est pas vue depuis Halloween !

La cadette des Weasley accapara presque immédiatement son amie sous les protestations des deux autres pour l'entraîner dans le salon. En effet, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas beaucoup l'occasion de se revoir, Ginny étant souvent en déplacement pour ses matchs de Quidditch, et Hermione très prise au Ministère. Papotant gaiement, elles arrivaient dans la plus grande pièce de la maisonnée. Un sapin trônait dans un coin, Charlie et Bill discutant à côté, tandis que Fleur, Percy et Audrey papotaient du côté de la cheminée tout en surveillant leurs enfants, qui jouaient avec Arthur, d'un oeil. Saluant tout le monde, la brune se dirigea ensuite vers le canapé avec son amie, continuant de lui donner de ses nouvelles.

\- Les jumeaux ne sont pas là au fait ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Ils sont dans leur chambre je crois.

Hermione s'approcha alors un peu plus près de la rouquine avec un regard et un sourire malicieux.

\- J'ai acheté deux de leurs potions pour Noël.

\- Tu as quoi ?!

\- Moins fort !

Calmant son amie, elle surveilla rapidement que personne ne fasse attention à elle pour lui expliquer son plan.

\- Ils ont passé pas mal d'années à se moquer de moi, je me suis dit que je pourrais leur rendre la pareil ce soir. J'ai acheté un filtre de confusion, et un filtre révélateur.

\- Le filtre révélateur, c'est pas celui qui force la personne qui le boit à révéler à la personne qu'il aime... qu'il l'aime ?

\- Si, c'est celui-ci.

\- Hermione, c'est du génie ! s'exclama Ginny sous le regard encore plus malicieux de l'autre jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est du génie ?

Deux nouvelles têtes rousses étaient apparues dans le salon, et les deux amies écarquillèrent brièvement leurs yeux, craignant qu'ils n'aient surpris leur discussion.

\- Salut Hermione.

Chacun leur tour, ils embrassèrent sa joue, pendant que les cerveaux des sorcières fonctionnaient à toute vitesse.

\- Le nouveau projet de loi d'Hermione concernant les elfes de maison âgés de moins de dix ans.

Fred et George grimacèrent simultanément.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que les elfes ne nous intéressent pas...

\- Tu fais toujours du bon boulot Hermignonne, on n'en doute pas...

\- Mais on a des choses à faire encore avant le repas.

\- Donc on va vous laisser toutes les deux.

Après un petit salut théâtrale, ils repartirent vers la cuisine, et les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent de soulagement. Surveillant toujours du coin de l'oeil l'entrée du salon, Ginny se pencha vers son amie pour en savoir plus.

\- Et alors ? Tu comptes leur faire boire comment ? Ils vont reconnaître leurs produits, ils ne sont pas idiots !

\- Oh, j'ai averti ta mère que j'allais faire une petite farce aux jumeaux, tout en précisant bien que ce n'était pas méchant...

\- Et comme tu es la si sérieuse Hermione Granger du Département de la Justice Magique, elle te fait entièrement confiance, je me trompe ?

\- C'est exactement ça ! Donc elle m'appellera tout à l'heure, et j'en mettrais dans leurs verres avant le repas.

\- Mais ils n'ont ni goût ni couleur ni odeur ?

\- Pour la couleur, nous allons faire des sortes de cocktails, avec peu d'alcool, tu connais ta mère, avec des colorants de plusieurs couleurs, donc ils ne pourront rien voir. Et concernant le goût ou l'odeur, tes frères savent que pour faire des blagues, il ne faut pas que les victimes se doutent de quelque chose. C'est donc totalement inodore et sans goût !

\- C'est génial, j'ai tellement hâte de voir ça ! Tu vas donner quel filtre au quel ?

\- Aucune idée, fit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Je vais leur donner au hasard, et on verra bien qui prendra la cheminette pour aller faire sa déclaration d'amour.

Ginny gloussa en imaginant la scène, et elles changèrent de sujet, Ron et Harry les rejoignant en souriant.

\- Hermione chérie, je vais avoir besoin d'aide avec les boissons, tu pourrais venir m'aider s'il te plaît ?

Molly appelait la jeune femme depuis sa cuisine, et Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Maman ! C'est une invitée, tu pourrais demander à quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Ronald ! protesta la brune en fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais que pour toi aussi je faisais partie de cette famille ? Et si ça ne te plaît pas, tu n'as qu'à aller l'aider toi-même !

Elle le toisa sévèrement du regard, n'appréciant pas particulièrement qu'on s'occupe d'elle comme si elle était en sucre. Le rouquin gigota sur son siège en fixant ses mains, et grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant que sa meilleure amie ne se lève pour rejoindre Mrs Weasley.

Cette dernière avait déjà sorti quatorze verres, dont un déjà rempli de jus de citrouille et décoré pour la petite Victoire, la fille de Bill et Fleur, âgée de presque cinq ans.

Les deux sorcières s'activèrent alors rapidement pour préparer les cocktails des tout le monde, ajoutant les filtres dans deux verres que Molly servirait elle-même à ses fils. Chaque boissons avait une couleur différente, il serait donc facile de ne pas les mélanger. Et pour éviter que les jumeaux veuillent changer de couleur pour créer la zizanie, la mère de famille et Hermione avaient conçu des cocktails aux goûts personnalisés pour chacun.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux femmes arrivaient dans le salon avec les plateaux. Des "oh !" et des "ah !" fusèrent lorsque le reste de la maisonnée les virent arriver, et tout le monde prit place autour de la table.

Celle-ci était garnie de petits plats et toasts pour commencer le repas, et Hermione et Molly distribuèrent les verres en expliquant le concept, qui plut à tout le monde. La petite Victoire était même ravie d'avoir un verre "comme les grands", et s'en vantait naïvement sous les regards à la fois attendris et amusés des adultes. Tout le monde trinqua, et comme l'avait prévu l'ancienne Gryffondor, les jumeaux se défièrent de boire leur verre le plus rapidement possible, sous le regard amusé de l'ensemble des convives.

Les potions ne faisant pas effet immédiatement, ils ne se doutèrent de rien, et l'apéritif se déroula tranquillement. Ce n'est qu'au moment de passer à table et de manger l'entrée que Ginny et Hermione remarquèrent le changement de comportement des deux frères. Fred s'installa à côté de la brune, qui écarquilla les yeux, alors que Ginny face à elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- Fred, pourquoi tu te mets pas à ta race habituelle ?

George écarquilla lui aussi ses yeux en portant une main à sa bouche.

\- Pardon je voulais dire ta glace.

Sous les rires de la tablée, il fronça les sourcils et regardant sa mère.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans mes fesses ?

Molly fit semblant de s'offusquer en sermonnant son fils, alors que tout le monde repartait dans un fou rire. Fred semblait avoir compris que son jumeau avait été victime d'une farce et se demandait quand son tour arrivait, puisqu'il regardait avec suspicion chaque verre et chaque personne autour de la table.

Petit à petit, tout le monde se calmait, et George profitait de la situation pour dires de choses plus farfelues les unes que les autres, parlant un coup de saucisse, puis de mariage, pour en venir aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Brusquement, Harry se leva de sa chaise, et avertit tout le monde qu'il avait oublié quelque chose et qu'il revenait dans quelques minutes, avant de transplaner. Ginny blêmit soudainement et regarda son amie en panique. Elles s'étaient trompés de verres ? Hermione fronçait les sourcils. C'était elle qui avait donné le cocktail rouge à Harry, et elle était persuadée que le second filtre était dans le verre bleu que Fred avait bu. Pourquoi son meilleur ami était-il parti soudainement ? Et pourquoi les effets du filtre révélateur n'agissait toujours pas sur le rouquin à sa gauche ?

La maîtresse de maison servit tout le monde, servant en quantité au Survivant qui s'était absenté, prétextant qu'il ne mangeait pas assez à cause de ses missions d'Auror.

Finalement, Harry revint brusquement, se dirigeant vers sa chaise aux côtés de Ginny en s'excusant de son départ précipité. Mais la rouquine était toujours extrêmement blanche et ne touchait pratiquement pas à son assiette. Ne tenant plus, elle se leva de table et monta dans sa chambre. Harry ne l'aimait pas sincèrement, elle en était à présent convaincu. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se confier à Hermione, mais elle avait des doutes depuis quelques semaines. Son petit ami s'absentait quelques fois, et avait souvent la tête ailleurs. Elle avait mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue de ses missions d'Auror, mais à présent, le doute n'était plus permis. Elle s'effondra en larmes sur son lit. Elle n'en voulait pas à Hermione d'avoir mélangé les verres, au moins elle confirmait ses doutes et n'aurait plus à se prendre la tête sur ce à quoi pensait son copain.

Autour de la table, l'ambiance joyeuse s'était brusquement calmée, et Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Il voyait bien que Hermione aussi semblait mal et n'osait pas le regarder en face, mais ce n'était pas à elle de répondre à ses interrogations. Alors, sans avoir touché à son assiette, il se leva et rejoignit la rouquine dans les étages.

Hermione échangea un regard contrit avec Molly, qui semblait avoir saisi ce qu'il se passait, sans pour autant comprendre comment elles avaient pu mélanger les verres. George relança alors une blague qui n'avait plus aucun sens à cause du filtre de confusion, et la bonne humeur revint dans la salle à manger.

\- Ça ne va pas Hermione ?

La dénommée releva la tête vers Fred à côté d'elle qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Si si, c'est juste que... Je m'inquiète pour Ginny, soupira-t-elle. Elle adore Noël, et pour qu'elle parte comme ça... J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute.

Elle ne mentait qu'à moitié. Elle se sentait en réalité entièrement responsable. Comment avait-elle pu mélanger les deux verres ?

Le rouquin passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer un peu contre lui dans un geste réconfortant.

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ginny n'allait pas très bien ces derniers temps. Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé, mais ça se voyait dans ses matchs qu'elle était perturbée par quelque chose.

\- Comment ça ? fit la brune en se tournant face à son interlocuteur, qui lâcha ses épaules pour garder une main sur son bras.

\- Elle est moins concentrée et manque ses buts, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis Poudlard, quand ça n'allait pas avec ses copains. J'en ai déduit que ça n'allait pas trop fort avec Harry en ce moment, d'où son comportement quand il est parti et qu'il est revenu.

\- Mais... pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle pas parlé ?

Avec les révélations de Fred, Hermione se sentait d'autant plus mal. Elle allait briser un couple, tout ça parce qu'elle avait eu envie de faire une petite farce. Elle baissa la tête, la culpabilité prenant le dessus.

\- Hey, arrête Mione, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Fred passa une main sous le menton de la jeune femme pour la forcer à le regarder, et lui sourit gentiment.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui est la cause de leurs problèmes de couple. A moins que tu ne voies Harry en cachette ?

Le ton mutin du rouquin la fit automatiquement rire, et malgré le poids dû à son erreur, elle se sentait plus légère.

Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard alors que Molly allait servir le plat principal, Harry et Ginny revinrent, main dans la main et souriants, malgré quelques rougeurs encore présentent sur le visage de la sorcière. Ses yeux étaient brillant, et Hermione chercha ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Ginny savait pour le filtre révélateur, elle avait dû vérifier que Harry ne mentait pas et l'aimait réellement.

Le regard des deux jeunes femmes se croisa, et la rouquine sourit davantage tout en s'avançant vers la table.

\- On a quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Tout le monde fixait à présent le couple, et Hermione vit bien que malgré le bonheur évident sur son visage, Harry était assez angoissé, et il paniqua lorsque sa petite amie se tourna vers lui pour qu'il donne des explications. Il passa alors une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et remonta ses lunettes pour se donner contenance, et ses prunelles vertes se fixèrent sur le centre de la table, évitant soigneusement de regarder un visage.

\- Hum... je, euh... J'ai demandé Ginny en mariage.

Il n'y eut même pas une seconde de silence pour assimiler la nouvelle, tout le monde s'était mis à hurler de joie, et Molly s'était précipitée vers eux pour les étouffer dans ses bras.

Ce fut dans la joie et la bonne humeur que le reste du repas se déroula. Tout le monde était euphorique, et Hermione ne remarqua même pas que Fred ne parlait qu'à elle tout le long du dîner.

Le moment des cadeaux tant attendu par Victoire arriva, et chacun ouvrit ses paquets. Hermione avait tout de même prit un assortiment de bonnets, gants et écharpes aux jumeaux, et Fred lui embrassa les deux joues pour la remercier.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que tout se connecta dans sa tête. Si Harry n'avait pas eu le filtre révélateur, c'était Fred qui l'avait bu. Hors il n'avait pas quitté le Terrier de la soirée, passant tout son temps avec... elle.

La brune pâlit et prétexta une excuse en botruc pour aller voir Ginny qui montrait encore sa bague de fiançailles à sa mère.

\- Ginny... Je peux te parler un instant ?

La rouquine releva son regard vers elle, ses yeux cessant de briller à l'instant où elle vit la mine grave de son amie. L'entraînant dans un coin, elle l'interrogea du regard tandis qu'Hermione jouait avec ses doigts.

\- Fred a bien bu le filtre révélateur.

\- Mais il n'est pas parti d'ici, vous... Oh Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient. C'est de toi qu'il...

Elle tourna alors brusquement la tête à la recherche de son frère, qui lui n'avait pas lâché Hermione du regard.

\- Ginny, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Secouant la tête en entendant la plainte de son amie, la nouvelle fiancée se concentra et la calma.

\- Rien du tout. On va attendre que les effets se dissipent, et...

\- Mais ils durent vingt-quatre heures Gin' !

\- Ok, on va trouver une solution. Tu n'es pas attirée par lui ?

Prise de court, Hermione ouvrit la bouche sans répondre. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question, trop occupée par son travail.

\- Non ? Enfin je ne crois pas.

\- D'accord, alors je vais rester avec toi, et il n'aura pas l'occasion de te faire une déclaration. Le filtre pousse les gens à avouer leur amour, mais je connais mon frère, il ne fera rien en public, il est bien trop pudique dans ses sentiments pour ça.

\- Pudique ?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas parce que c'est un grand farceur qu'il ne ressent rien. Il a toujours caché ses sentiments amoureux, et nous étonnait tous lorsqu'il sortait du jour au lendemain avec une fille. Même s'il n'y en a pas eu des masses.

\- Oh.

Hermione ne répondit rien, et après un dernier accord,les deux jeunes femmes ne se quittèrent plus de la soirée.

Et voilà pour cette première partie d'une nouvelle Fremione ! J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, et la suite arrivera, je l'espère, cette semaine.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	2. Partie 2

Vers deux heures du matin, tout le monde partit se coucher. Ron avait accepté de laisser sa chambre à Hermione et de dormir avec Charlie, puisque Ginny et Harry allait occuper la chambre de la cadette pour la première fois avec l'autorisation des parents Weasley.

La brune félicita une dernière fois ses amis pour leur futur mariage, et grimpa les étages le plus vite possible pour éviter de se faire coincer par Fred quelque part, se réfugiant dans la chambre de Ron avec soulagement.

Le vingt-cinq midi serait plus calme au Terrier, Bill, Fleur et Victoire repartant dans la matinée pour fêter Noël avec la famille de la vélane, et Percy et sa femme faisant de même du côté d'Audrey. Mais le repas serait tout aussi copieux que celui du Réveillon, et Hermione soupira à cette pensée. Heureusement qu'elle avait l'estomac solide pour avaler autant de nourriture.

Elle se changea, troquant sa tenue de Noël pour un pyjama confortable. D'un coup de baguette, elle ferma les volets et elle allait s'allonger dans le lit orange de Ron lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Une seule personne pouvait venir la voir à cette heure-ci. Sa baguette en main, elle se dirigea vers la porte pour aller ouvrir à Fred.

Ce dernier avait également mis son pyjama, qui consistait en réalité en un pantalon en toile rouge à élastique et un t-shirt gris plutôt moulant. Éclairé par sa baguette et la lumière de la chambre, Hermione ne put que remarquer la forme de ses muscles fins sous le tissu.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Prise sur le fait, elle rougit en secouant la tête. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de l'observer. Elle savait qu'il avait fait du Quidditch et donc qu'il était sportif, mais jamais elle ne s'était imaginé son corps. Fixant son regard dans ses yeux ambrés, où elle faillit se perdre, la jeune femme prit une voix plus assurée pour cacher son trouble.

\- Que veux-tu Fred ?

\- Simplement te parler. Je peux entrer ?

Hermione soupira. Malgré tous les efforts que Ginny et elle feraient, elle s'était doutée qu'elle allait être obligée de lui parler seule à seul. Elle s'écarte un peu pour le laisser passer et referma la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, il s'était assis sur le lit, et s'était laissé tombé en arrière, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque. Une nouvelle fois, elle le détailla, pendant qu'il fixait le plafond. Ses cheveux roux étaient en bataille, comme d'habitude, mais ce soir, elle le voyait sous un nouvel angle : celui d'un homme amoureux d'elle. Alors, sa coupe de cheveux, ses vêtements, la forme de son visage, la couleur de ses yeux, tout lui semblait différent à présent. Et pour dire vrai, elle ne le trouvait pas vraiment repoussant.

Lentement, elle s'approcha à son tour et s'assit en tailleur, s'adossant contre la tête de lit.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais depuis le début du repas, je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il faut que je te le dise, commença Fred, sans lâcher le plafond des yeux. Peut-être que c'est comme pour George, quelqu'un veut nous faire une blague, et que j'ai eu une autre potion, mais tant pis. Il faut bien que ça sorte un jour.

Hermione voulut intervenir, lui expliquer qu'il s'agissait en effet d'un de leur filtre de leur boutique, que c'était son idée, mais le rouquin l'en empêcha.

\- Laisse-moi terminer, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas allé à Gryffondor pour rien, mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à t'avouer tout ça.

La brune replia ses jambes contre son torse, les entourant de ses bras pendant que le jeune homme se tournait sur le côté pour lui faire face. Il appuyait sa tête sur son point, se redressant avec son coude, et Hermione jeta brièvement un coup d'oeil aux muscles contractés de son bras avant de reporter ses iris dans les prunelles ambrées de son ami.

\- Tu me plais, Hermione. Beaucoup. Et depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, tu as toujours été faite pour Ron, alors je ne m'intéressais pas plus que ça à toi. Et tu as grandi. Il y a eu la guerre, votre aventure de plusieurs mois. Tu es revenue complètement changée. Tu n'avais plus cette insouciance, cette soif d'apprendre par curiosité. Tu voulais la paix, et la justice. Et tu m'as sauvé la vie, durant la bataille. A ce moment-là, j'ai cessé de te regardé comme la potentielle petite amie de mon frère. Surtout que vous n'êtes jamais sortis ensemble depuis. Et plus le temps passait, plus je te voyais te transformer en une jeune femme sûre d'elle et entreprenante dans sa carrière. Pour tout te dire, je n'avais jamais réfléchi aux qualités que je recherchais chez une femme, mais toutes celles que tu as me plaisent.

Fred marqua une pause, et se redressa. Il ne fixait plus la jeune femme dans les yeux, mais regardait ses bras enlacés autour de ses jambes, pendant que son cœur à elle battait à tout rompre.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi depuis plus de six ans maintenant, Hermione.

Il se tut, n'osant plus la regarder. Son souffle était lourd, tout comme celui de la brune était plus rapide que la normale. Le silence s'installa, devenant gênant. Puis Fred se leva doucement du lit pour se diriger vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers elle.

\- Je sais que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, et je ne te demande pas de m'aimer. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Ton regard sur moi va sans doute changer, peut-être que tu n'oseras plus me voir, ou peut-être que tu ne me verras plus comme le frère de Ron et Ginny.

Il soupira et passa la porte.

\- Bonne nuit, Mione.

Sa nuit fut courte et agitée. Hermione avait eu un mal fou à s'endormir, ressassant l'aveux de Fred. Comment pouvait-il l'aimer ? Il était drôle et extraverti, tout son contraire à elle. Lorsqu'elle était parvenue à trouver le sommeil, elle avait fini par rêver de lui, et de leur quotidien dans une maison côtière. C'était de loin un rêve agréable au départ, mais plus le temps passait, plus Fred semblait s'éloigner d'elle et la quittait, la laissant seule dans un environnement hostile.

Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la cuisine, il était presque midi, et il ne manquait que Ron, qui dormait encore. Elle évita de croiser les jumeaux, en particulier Fred, et aida Molly dans les préparatifs du repas.

Les effets du filtre de confusion marchaient encore sur George, et elle entendait ses amis rire dans le salon. Au moins, une des deux potions avait eu son petit succès.

Pour le repas, elle se plaça entre Harry et Ron, tentant d'éviter Fred à nouveau, mais ce dernier se plaça face à elle, et elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de parler avec lui, ses meilleurs amis n'ayant rien remarqué de sa gêne. Ginny semblait elle aussi avoir oublié les événements de la veille, trop heureuse de son futur mariage dont elle parlait avec sa mère.

Finalement, Hermione passa tout de même un bon moment, malgré sa gêne en début de repas. Fred était très prévenant vis-à-vis d'elle, et il avait tout de même de la conversation. Mais au moment de saluer tout le monde avant de repartir, elle fut à nouveau mal à l'aise face à lui. Comment se comporter avec lui après ce qu'il lui avait avoué la veille ? Même si c'était dû à la potion, Hermione savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Le filtre révélateur ne servait qu'à pousser les gens à avouer leurs sentiments, il n'en créait pas.

\- Je peux te parler un instant ?

Ginny qui se trouvait à ce moment-là avec la brune écarquilla les yeux, se souvenant bêtement du filtre et des événements du réveillon. Elle allait s'interposer, mais Hermione posa doucement une mains sur son épaule pour la rassurer, et sortit dans le froid avec le rouquin.

Elle avait dit au revoir à tout le monde, et elle pourrait donc partir directement après leur discussion. Le temps était clair, et le soleil se reflétait dans la neige, les éblouissant tous les deux alors qu'ils marchaient en s'éloignant du Terrier.

\- Je sens bien que tu es mal à l'aise Mione mais...

Fred soupira, et s'arrêta, forçant la jeune femme à faire de même et à lui faire face.

\- Juste, pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Je refuse de te forcer à quoi que ce soit, mais maintenant que tu connais mes sentiments, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer quelque chose.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, et comme la veille, il l'empêcha de parler.

\- Ne me réponds pas tout de suite. Mais juste réfléchis-y. Et si jamais tu voudrais qu'on en parle, je connais un café moldu qui fait de très bons chocolats chauds.

Surprise qu'il se rende dans un établissement moldu, Hermione ne réagit pas, et Fred en profita pour embrasser son front.

\- Au revoir Mione, joyeux Noël.

Et il transplana.

Les jours suivant Noël, Hermione ne cessait de repenser à Fred. Certes, il l'aimait, et c'était assez surprenant de sa part. Elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir forcé à avouer son amour secret, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne. Elle savait que les jumeaux étaient plutôt populaire auprès des femmes, et elle s'était dit que ce serait un mal pour un bien, et que le jumeau touché reviendrait avec une petite amie. Jamais elle n'avait approché l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir d'elle-même.

Mais plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait toujours apprécié Fred un peu plus que George. Il avait le visage légèrement plus rond, les cheveux plus en bataille. Il était le meneur des deux, celui qu'elle trouvait le plus souvent dans les bêtises. Donc celui avec lequel elle avait toujours le plus interagi. Il était aussi réveillé plus rapidement le matin, alors que George était encore un peu dans les nuages pendant le petit déjeuner. Fred était aussi celui qui commençait les phrases, et son jumeau les finissait. Hermione le trouvait aussi à la fois plus léger dans ses blagues, et plus profond dans ses conversations.

La sorcière secoua sa tête, et ferma le livre qu'elle avait tenté de lire. Vraiment, elle n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis Noël, et ils ne s'étaient pas écrit non plus. En y repensant, elle avait bien eu une petite attirance pour lui en cinquième année. Il se montrait audacieux face à Dolores Ombrage, persévérant durant les cours de l'Armée de Dumbledore, attentionné lorsque Arthur avait été blessé. Mais elle avait vite laissé tombé : Fred ne la voyait pas, et elle se demandait si son cœur ne penchait peut-être pas finalement du côté de Ron.

En soupirant, elle se leva et mis de l'eau à bouillir. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se change les idées. D'un coup de baguette, elle alluma sa radio pour écouter les informations. Il y aurait peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant qui lui occuperait l'esprit. Malheureusement, même la RTM passait des publicités pour la boutique des jumeaux.

Elle souffla, agacée, et se posta à la fenêtre de sa cuisine en attendant que l'eau termine de bouillir. Elle était à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, si bien qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit frapper contre sa porte d'entrée. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant l'heure : il était presque vingt heures trente, qui pouvait bien venir la voir à cette heure-là ? Harry et Ron ne prenaient plus la peine d'attendre qu'elle vienne ouvrir, et c'était les seuls susceptibles de venir la voir aussi tard.

\- Fred ?

Le dénommé se tenait appuyé contre la rambarde des escaliers, le visage baissé qu'il releva immédiatement à l'entente de son prénom. Il n'avait pas son air mutin habituel, et semblait plutôt embarrassé.

\- Je t'ai apporté des fleurs.

Effectivement, il tenait un bouquet multicolore qu'il lui tendit. Hermione ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, mais il la coupa net.

\- C'est pour m'excuser.

Aussitôt, elle ferma sa bouche, un peu confuse, et attrapa le bouquet, inspirant sans réfléchir son odeur.

\- C'est gentil... merci.

Le rouquin se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, signe qu'il était mal à l'aise, ne sachant que dire. Il était loin d'être le grand farceur que la sorcière connaissait, et elle fut particulièrement touchée de le voir aussi sincère, sans les effets du filtre révélateur.

\- Tu veux entrer un moment ? J'ai mis de l'eau à chauffer, il doit bien y en avoir pour deux.

Sans un mot, il hocha la tête et la suivit à l'intérieur. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait chez elle en dehors du jour de son emménagement, et il regarda autour de lui. Des étagèrent pleines de livres couvraient la plupart des murs blancs de l'appartement. Parfois, un petit cadre photo se trouvait devant des ouvrages, la montrant avec Harry, Ron, Ginny et même Luna et Neville. Il y avait aussi une photo de ses parents, et s'approchant un peu plus vers la cheminée décorative, il y vit une photo d'elle entourée par George et lui. La photo remontait à l'anniversaire de la jeune femme un an plus tôt, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui faire boire une potion pour modifier sa voix. A ce souvenir, Fred sourit. Il était aussi particulièrement touché d'avoir une place sur une étagère.

\- Thé vert au citron ou thé noir aux épices ?

Il sursauta à l'entente de sa voix et se retourna vers Hermione, qui faisait léviter deux tasses fumantes vers la table basse de son salon.

\- Aux épices s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et l'invita à s'asseoir pendant qu'elle aller chercher ses boules à thé. Lorsqu'elle revint, il y avait toujours un silence gênant, tous les deux aussi peu à l'aise pour commencer la conversation.

\- Je suis désolé de mon comportement à Noël Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'aurais préféré que tu l'apprennes autrement.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée Fred.

Il releva la tête, surpris par sa déclaration, et fronça les sourcils.

\- T'excuser de quoi ?

\- C'est de ma faute, soupira la brune en se laissant retomber contre le dossier du canapé dans lequel ils étaient tous les deux assis. La dernière fois, lorsque je suis venue dans votre boutique, j'ai acheté deux de vos filtres. Je les ai acheté assez rapidement pour que vous ne me surpreniez pas la main dans le sac, et je suis allée ensuite flâner dans les rayons, où vous m'avez vue. Je voulais vous faire une petite blague innocente, un peu comme pour me venger de toutes celles que vous m'aviez faites.

Fred souriait, content de voir que la jeune femme avait tout de même un peu d'humour et qu'elle avait pensé à leurs produits, et surtout qu'il avait été pris à son propre piège.

\- Ta mère était au courant que je vous faisais une petite blague, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Et je dois dire que je n'ai pas spécialement fait attention à qui je donnais le filtre de confusion et à qui je donnais le filtre révélateur. Ginny était dans la confidence aussi, et nous pensions que celui qui buvrait le filtre révélateur quitterait le Réveillon pour déclarer sa flamme.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi elle n'était pas bien quand Harry est parti je suppose ?

\- Exactement. On a cru s'être trompée de verre. Mais finalement, tu l'avais bien bu. Si j'avais su, je...

\- Tu n'aurais jamais pu savoir Hermione. Depuis toutes ses années, je cherche à te le faire comprendre doucement, mais il faut croire que je ne suis pas doué pour ça.

Fred s'était approché d'elle, en souriant et avait attrapé ses mains pour la rassurer.

\- Ça aura au moins servi à quelque chose. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ; et c'est de bonne guerre. C'est vrai que tu étais, es toujours d'ailleurs, une de nos victimes préférées, avec Ron et Percy.

La jeune femme gloussa doucement, comprenant parfaitement pourquoi. Elle marchait au quart de tour, pestant contre les jumeaux immédiatement pendant qu'ils ricanaient. Elle ne voyait jamais rien venir, au contraire de Molly ou Ginny qui les grillaient la main dans le sac.

\- Maintenant, je n'ai plus le choix : soit tu veux bien tenter quelque chose avec moi, soit il faut que je passe à autre chose.

Hermione releva brusquement la tête, un peu sonnée. Tenter quelque chose avec lui ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée à quoi que ce soit surtout, intervint le rouquin en la voyant paniquer. Je suis venu m'excuser, pas tenter de te conquérir, même si l'idée me plaît beaucoup, ajouta-t-il avec un petit regard malicieux, avant de redevenir sérieux.

La jeune femme soupira, et but une gorgée de thé pour se donner contenance. Que lui répondre ? Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle avait rapidement eu deux courtes relations sans bien d'importance. Elle s'était souvent remise en question, pour savoir si le problème venait d'elle, qu'elle était incapable de plaire à un homme, ou s'il venait d'eux, qui ne comblaient pas assez ses attentes. Là, elle avait face à elle un homme qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance, qui l'aimait, et prêt à tout pour elle. Elle n'avait donc qu'à essayer ? Surtout que le rouquin lui plaisait il y a quelques années, peut-être que ses sentiments pour lui referaient surface ?

\- On peut peut-être passer la soirée à discuter ? proposa Hermione, déclenchant un regard plein d'espoir chez le sorcier. J'ai l'impression de te connaître sans vraiment le faire. On a grandi ensemble, mais je ne saurais même pas dire quelle est ta couleur préférée !

\- Le rouge.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ma couleur préférée, c'est le rouge.

La brune sourit, et se prêta alors au jeu. Ils se posèrent des questions des plus basiques sur leurs goûts, puis la discussion dévia sur des sujets plus profonds, comme leurs projets professionnels et familiaux, ou la politique du moment. Hermione fut agréablement surprise de voir que Fred avait un avis sur tout, et qu'il savait parlé de n'importe quel sujet à la fois avec sérieux et sur un ton plus léger.

L'heure tournait sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, trop obnubilés par leur discussion. Lorsque Fred parlait, Hermione semblait fascinée par ses yeux ambrés qu'elle redécouvrait. Lorsque c'était elle, le rouquin alternait entre ses prunelles chocolats et ses lèvres fines qui se mouvaient rapidement au rythme de ses mots.

L'église du quartier moldu dans lequel vivait Hermione sonna minuit, les surprenant tous les deux.

\- Il est si tard ? s'exclama la jeune femme en regardant sa montre.

\- Je vais rentrer, surtout si tu travailles demain, il faudrait que tu sois en forme pour le dernier jour de l'année.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre, d'autant plus que le rouquin s'était levé et rangeait leurs tasses de thé.

\- Merci pour cette soirée Hermione.

\- Y a pas de quoi. J'ai passé une bonne soirée moi aussi.

Fred avait enfilé son manteau et se tournait à présent vers elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'en suis ravi.

Un silence s'installa, planant autour d'eux sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent réellement compte. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione avait passé une soirée à discuter de nombreux sujets qui l'intéressaient avec une autre personne sans qu'il n'y ait de réel désaccord ou de moment ennuyeux. Elle avait ri, elle avait débattu, et à présent, elle regrettait la fin de cette soirée. Son regard accroché aux yeux de Fred, elle s'y perdait, captant les mélange de vert et de doré de ses iris. Sa respiration était plus lourde, plus intense, et elle leva sa main pour replacer une mèche rousse qui tombait sur le front du sorcier. Ses doigts s'attardèrent ensuite sur sa joue, et finalement, elle posa doucement sa main sur sa mâchoire pour rapprocher son visage du sien.

Fred se laissait faire, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il avait si longtemps rêvé de se moment qu'il n'osait rien faire de peur de le briser. Et lorsque Hermione posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il passa immédiatement ses bras autour de son corps pour la serrer davantage contre lui.

Et voilà c'est maintenant terminé !

J'espère que cette Fremione vous aura plue ! N'hésitez pas à passer sur mon profil, il y en a au moins 4 autres à l'heure où j'écris ces mots ;)


End file.
